


It always rains when I go to see you

by komaegi



Series: Komaegi Week 2017 (22nd April - 28th April) [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: (depends on your definition though), As in fluff then angst, Fluff and Angst, Komaegi Week 2017, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: 雨男 (hiragana あめおとこ, rōmaji ame otoko)1. A man whose presence always seems to bring rain(Day 3: Umbrella/Support)





	It always rains when I go to see you

**Author's Note:**

> me: this is my submission for umbrella  
> you: but you focused more on rain than umbrella  
> me: *sweats*
> 
> i added the tag songfic because this one vocaloid song was my inspiration (https://youtu.be/RaMbTYTxHrM) but tbrh another version was my actual inspiration (https://youtu.be/mx544KXbBIg) & i just felt the need to post a link to the original song, you know.
> 
> also this took a really long time so it's quite short & i'm late

They always see each other when it's raining.

Komaeda isn't sure why, but he doesn't hate it. He loves it in fact.

He's not sure what to see the other as, but he always thought he was a supernatural force or a god of rain.

Something like that.

Komaeda doesn't really know his name, but he calls him the same name other people in school call him.

Ameotoko-kun looks much younger than him, but apparently he discovered that he was only a year younger.

Third year in junior high, and first year in high school.

Ameotoko-kun always carries a violet umbrella with him, but he says that his favourite color is green.

Komaeda tried countless times to give him his own umbrella —a beautiful mix of green and red— but Ameotoko-kun never took it.

He always smiled and said, "I don't really mind it."

Ameotoko-kun was a nice person, that's what Komaeda thought.

 

At school, he doesn't pay attention to his teachers. He keeps looking at the window.

It confused him. How both of them were only able to meet on rainy days.

Maybe it might be his luck. That's why Komaeda was also 'Ameotoko-kun'.

Both of them were Ameotoko-kun. They had the same name, the same ability to cause rain, and presumably the same luck.

Komaeda can't see why they're the same. It might be his doppelganger, or someone similar.

But Ameotoko-kun was cuter. He was so adorable. He can't compare himself to Ameotoko-kun.

He doesn't deserve to be compared to Komaeda.

Komaeda was too lost in thought. He couldn't focus on anything else.

The rain was beautiful.

He wouldn't be surprised if he was a normal Ameotoko-kun, and if the Ameotoko-kun he saw everyday was a deity.

A god pretending to be human isn't too uncommon.

He hopes that falling in love with a god isn't a sin, but he knows deep inside that he's a sinner.

 

On the way out of school, he doesn't see Ameotoko-kun. So he decides to wait.

The rain is so noisy sometimes. He can't stand it, but he doesn't walk away.

The rain keeps falling, just like everyday.

The smell of the rain was pleasant. Ameotoko-kun always smelled like that.

The feeling of rain against his hand is so pleasant, he decides to drop the umbrella to the ground.

It's more pleasant when it's covering your entire body, that's what Komaeda thought.

"Don't just throw your umbrella like that." Ameotoko-kun's voice made its way through the loud sound of rain falling, "You'll get a cold."

He then stands on his tiptoes, and raises his umbrella as high as he could.

The umbrella covers both of them.

But he hands it to Komaeda. Then picks up the umbrella on the ground.

It was the first time Komaeda has ever seen Ameotoko-kun wet from the rain.

"I like your umbrella." Ameotoko-kun says, it's a bit embarrassing to hear it, "I've always did."

"I like yours too." It was the truth, "I don't really like violet, but I like seeing you holding it."

"I like seeing you with your umbrella, too." Ameotoko-kun smiles brightly, "It makes me happy."

They both stand in the rain for a while. No matter how wet the bottom of their boots get, they keep standing together.

 

At some point, Ameotoko-kun stops coming by.

Komaeda isn't sure why, but he keeps waiting.

He waits for hours, he waits until the sky is pitch black, he goes home when it stops raining.

And then it rains again, and he goes out with his umbrella, looking for Ameotoko-kun.

Ameotoko-kun never comes by.

Komaeda is afraid that Ameotoko-kun got tired of him. He doesn't really want that to be the case.

He lingers for long hours, holding his umbrella, watching people passing by.

But none of them is Ameotoko-kun, and he doesn't know why.

At first, it's been only a few days. Komaeda thought Ameotoko-kun was just sick. It was too cold outside, and the rain made it even easier to catch an illness.

But then, many days passed. Komaeda was paranoid. Ameotoko-kun always stood right there, always twirled his umbrella right there, always smiled at Komaeda whenever their eyes met right there.

Komaeda loved him. He might have not known him clearly, but he loved him.

He loved him more than he loved anyone else, he cherished him more than he cherished anyone else.

 

He hears middle school students talking about the sudden death of a classmate.

He hears the name 'Naegi Makoto' floating around everywhere.

He feels sorry for the boy. Lots of people seem sad about his death.

He's not really sympathetic about others. He rarely likes people.

He waits for Ameotoko-kun, he stands for a short time before the rain stops falling.

He decides to go to the grave of that boy.

There's only one person, standing by the grave.

Standing with a violet umbrella.

He rushed to Ameotoko-kun, except it wasn't Ameotoko-kun.

It was a girl, a crying girl.

A girl a bit identical to Ameotoko-kun.

He understands. He takes a few steps back.

He understands.

Ameotoko-kun was the boy who died.

He runs. He runs away.

A drizzle falls, and Komaeda feels that it's unfair.

It can't rain if Ameotoko-kun isn't here. It can't rain if Naegi-kun isn't here.

He's not coming so it shouldn't rain.

He's not coming.

He's never coming.

More and more rain falls, and he throws his umbrella away.

Tears on his cheeks hide themselves as more rain falls on his whole body.

The rain didn't feel good, the sound were loud, the smell made him want to cry even harder.

It was cold, but it wasn't like he cared.

He was freezing, but he didn't care.

He wondered why it had to happen. He wondered why it wasn't him.

If the rain wanted to take one of them, it should have taken him instead.

He looks at the sky for some time, he thinks about what he said, what Naegi Makoto-kun said.

_'Don't just throw your umbrella like that. You'll get a cold.'_

He smiles a little.

 

"I don't need an umbrella."


End file.
